Onisarashi-hen Chapter Three: Family
This is the third chapter of the manga only arc Onisarashi-hen. Plot A man on a street are talking about how another family from Hinamizawa has been found because of the strange decorations on their house. Another man says that thinking about psychos like that living in his town gives him the chills. Akasaka, who was listening, walks to a nearby newspaper stand. The lady there asks him if he is a detective, but he says that he submitted some haiku poems into different publications and was checking to see if one got accepted. On television, a reporter is saying that the number of incidents involving former residents of Hinamizawa is increasing. The scene changes to a restaurant where Akasaka is meeting Ōishi. Akasaka sets a bag of newspapers on the table and says that they all have stories about Hinamizawa in them. Ōishi begins to read some of the articles, and Akasaka furiously says that printing those things isn't helping at all. He continues, saying that everyone from Hinamizawa will be labeled as criminals. Ōishi continues reading and says that the talismans that people from Hinamizawa hang outside of their houses may be signs of soon-to-come "atrocities". Akasaka says that one magazine mentions the families with the highest concentration of demon blood in their veins: the Furude, Sonozaki, and Kimiyoshi families. He says that this level of attention on an accident isn't normal, but Ōishi says that tragedy fascinates people. At Natsumi's house, Haruko is grouching about Hinamizawa being in all the newspapers when Natsumi comes in and quietly says that she brought the paper. Her mother snatches it away from her and exclaims that that paper also includes information about Hinamizawa. Her husband assures her that everything's okay, because no one has written anything about the Kimiyoshi family. He also says that no one saw Granny's talismans, so nobody knows they're from Hinamizawa. He promises his wife that he won't mention anything at work, and Natsumi says that she won't mention anything at school. Haruko tells her daughter that she'll be late for school, so Natsumi starts her walk to school. She tells herself that she's not afraid to lie to everyone and exclaims that today will be a nice day. At school, Chisato and Tamako are worried about Natsumi, because she didn't bring as much food for lunch as she usually does. Natsumi lies and says that her family woke up late. Tamako offers to share her lunch with Natsumi, and Chisato starts to talk about Tōdō Akira. Then, she calls to Akira and says that Natsumi wants to tell him something. Tamako asks him if he has had lunch, and he says he just ate. After that, Chisato and Tamako make Akira sit down and leave him with Natsumi. She is reassuring herself that she has nothing to do with the curses of Hinamizawa when Akira asks her what she wanted to ask him. She is about to tell him that it was nothing important, when a classmate yells that there is supposedly a follower of Oyashiro-sama from Hinamizawa in the area of the school. They ask Natsumi if she's seen anything. They show a picture of talismans to Akira, and he says that he and Natsumi have never seen a house like that. Then, he says that the gossip about people from Hinamizawa is stupid, and he doesn't care about it. Natsumi, stressed, says that she's going to buy a can of juice. At the juice machine, Akira comes and stands beside of her. Natsumi accuses him of thinking that people from Hinamizawa, like herself, are disgusting psychos, and says that he doesn't like being around people like herself. Akira says that he understands, but Natsumi furiously exclaims that he is lying. He walks away, and Natsumi wonders why things had to turn out this way. She tells herself that if Grandma was gone, none of this would have happened. She tells herself that she shouldn't be thinking things like that, because she's part of her family. When she arrives at her house, she sees her mother attacking her grandmother. By the time Natsumi gets her mother to stop, her grandmother is dead. Natsumi's mother says that it was the only way to stop her and that Natsumi was thinking the same thing. After Natsumi's father gets home and her grandmother's corpse is hidden in the bathroom, the family is gathered in the living room. Haruko is saying that everyone is blaming her, and her husband tries to console her her, but it is to no avail. She says that she did it for the happiness of her family and that she did what the rest of the family wanted to do. She accuses her husband of making her do what he won't do and throws an ashtray at him. She asks Natsumi if she understand her, and asks her if she doesn't want to leave their current home. Natsumi says that she's on her mother's side, because they're a family. Haruko tells her husband to get the toolbox, and they all go to the bathroom. She says that they'll cut Grandma's body into pieces, so it will be easier to hide. She says that they will do it together as a family, because it will be faster. Natsumi's father starts cutting, and Natsumi begins to scream. Haruko grabs her daughter, covers her mouth, and tells her to stop before the neighbors hear her. Natsumi passes out and dreams about her grandmother. When she wakes up, her mother hands her a tool. She tells Natsumi to help, because she's the only family member who hasn't done anything yet. Natsumi says she doesn't want to, but her mother forces her arm down. At Akira's house, he is shown looking out the window at the moment that Natsumi chops off her grandmother's arm, and his father tells him to go to bed. At the end, Haruko, holding onto Natsumi's shoulders, calls her daughter a good girl. Category:Chapters Category:Onisarashi-hen